ffzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Rhalisa
The Duchy of Rhalisa is a location on the western rim of the Keiros Empire. It is home to many of the Empire's nobles and a town that has a bustling port. It can be visited by the party at any point during Chapter Four onwards. Background Early History Originally Rhalisa was a well developed town that used local resources to build brick houses and aesthetically pleasing statues. In many ways it was similar to the early city in the real world of Rome. When the city grew larger and larger the difference in classes became more and more apparent, especially with the formation of port area that housed the lower class. An oligarchy was formed under the leadership of the richest man in town, and soon Rhalisa was a nation ruled by a Grand Duke, making it at this point the single most powerful nation on the continent. Ruling much like an Empire it subjugated many nearby towns such as Tanno and Arienzo. At this point the leader was Grand Duke Brutus, who saw the expansion of the Duchy under his rule to be his way of "civil development and protection". War with Messina However when Rhalisa attempted to subjugate the small farming town of Messina, Keiros Aldermann, who was only twenty years of age at the time rallied together as many men as he could and defended the town by securing the only passage across the northern river, St. Angelo's Bridge. Soon, an alliance of towns including Arienzo and Tanno formed to rebel against Rhalisa under the banner of Keiros and the Messinan Alliance. After the battle of Tanno Field, the Rhalisan military was pushed back within the city walls and defeat seemed inevitable. Joining the Alliance After the defeat of Brutus and the war with the alliance had ended. Rhalisa went back to being just a normal city of it's own without the resources of the other towns it had conquered. It began struggling with the power that the Messinan Alliance had amassed and in 24 A.S. Rhalisa petitioned to join the Messinan Alliance under the guise that it would provide the alliance with a port-town and navy. Whilst many of the leaders in the alliance felt it was Rhalisa's way of trying to re-subjugate their towns in stealth, Keiros agreed under the condition that, much like other towns, 30% of the towns resources such as fishing were to be part of the communal stock for the Alliance. He forgave Rhalisa because he saw that they could be a useful asset in creating a more unified continent. The Noble City Since it's inception into the Alliance, which would become the Keiros Empire, Rhalisa has provided the Empire with many resources and today continues to be a hub for the nobles and flourshing culture from around the globe. During the Dyzanthium Wars specifically, Rhalisa helped establish a more powerful naval front, which would eventually lead to the building of the Imperial Docks in the south to divide the labour. Class Division One critism seen in the Empire of Rhalisa is it's division of the classes. Whilst Rhalisa is generally seen as town where the rich and noble live, it is also a town where many peasants and theives live. Due to the docks being in Rhalisa, there is always a need for manual labour and in turn it brings a poorer class to the city. Notable Citizens A few more notable people have lived in Rhalisa at one point or another. These include: *Minos Aurellis (Now resides in Keiros City) *Ash Winters (Owns property here but tends to reside more in Anterra's cities, where his criminal empire is based) *Jarang (Last seen in Recosia in the Langaran Federation. No longer a resident) Category:Location